cwasupertroopersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Blaster Niceshot
Talk Page Begins Here BLASTER IF YOU HAD TOO CHOSE ONE PERSON WHO WOOD YOU MAKE A ADMIN? 21:38, October 18, 2013 (UTC) :I am currently not making anyone an admin at the moment and the possibly future admins' names are secret in order to prevent begging, asking when/where they will become an admin, and to not be promising anyone adminship. : Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:45, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Happy Halloween! It's this wiki's first Halloween, and remember to check out all the fun Halloween events on the 2013 Halloween event page! Questions about the Halloween events? Post them here or on the Halloween event page comments. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) : Pumpkins rule! : Dad Bane (talk) 18:09, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Talk Page Begins Here Blaster its me the real Stinger Burn Skirata hacked me tell Striker I miss him Uploading Photos Blaster do you hear me? If you do please upload my pictures if not i'll wait untill its april 10th :I will upload the pictures probably tomorrow. Remember to use the signature button to sign your messages!-- Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::: Ok blaster.Lootmasters (talk) 02:12, April 1, 2014 (UTC) Squad Ranks who were the second, third, fourth, and fifth in command of the sqad blaster? —Preceeding unsigned comment added by 76.172.84.250 (talk • contribs) :There were no official positions such as those, but the high generals were the second highest ranking. Then the generals, commanders, and finally troopers. Remember to use the signature button to sign your messages!-- Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:50, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :: then who were the high generals? :: who were the high generals? 02:10, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::The high generals were Anakin Recinos, Clone Niceshot, Dad Bane, MommyWan Secura, and Jay Legoninjago. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 02:48, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I WAS A HIGH GENERAL??? cool...you never told me...i dont think you did Dsin01 (talk) 13:34, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I think I told you once, but the high general rank was not mentioned often. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 13:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Pictures for Cris Bono page Blaster i hacked you april fools! also you promised to upload my picturesLootmasters (talk) 20:31, April 1, 2014 (UTC) : I will add the pictures when I can. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:33, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :: Blaster i blanked your page April fools! also i'm going to watch Tv bye ::: Back Blaster please upload the pictures now pleaseLootmasters (talk) 22:22, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::: I will soon. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 22:41, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::: But you said yesterday tommorrowLootmasters (talk) 23:17, April 1, 2014 (UTC) :::::: I didn't say I wouldn't do them today. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 23:24, April 1, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Omg you did not put them right blaster -_- ::::::: Omg blaster you did not put them right -_-Lootmasters (talk) 19:27, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: How were they supposed to be put? Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:10, April 2, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi guys it's Grievous. How y'all doin'? : Hi Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:05, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Hello Blaster if you see this message then that means i have not forgoten about this page and i am still alive lol xD cya soon : Hi Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:47, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Photos in wrong order the exile was my jedi class and my jedi class was my exile class and the main one is my mercanery classLootmasters (talk) 21:03, April 14, 2014 (UTC) : Ok Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:25, April 15, 2014 (UTC) High commanders Blaster- Who are the high commanders?Lootmasters (talk) 02:29, April 23, 2014 (UTC) : The rank of high commander did not exist in Super Troopers. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 13:10, April 23, 2014 (UTC) Profile, promotion, and nickname Nice profile and page also when am i gonna be general Blaster And can i call you Blasty please? that message was from me forggot to sighn sorry!Lootmasters (talk) 19:04, April 27, 2014 (UTC) : Thanks, and I probably won't promote anyone wiki-wise for now. Yes, you can call me Blasty, Blaster, or just Blast. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:17, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Minecraft house Hey I just Made An Awesome House On My Lan World ----Reven : Cool Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:16, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blaster hey blaster niceshot its me owen mistsider and i go by the name ssgtrafaelmetal04,long time we talked,hope we meet in lego minifigures,ill be named ssgtrafaelmetal04 if they let me if not im gonna be owen mistsider IDK soo bye-ssgtrafaelmetal04(aka rafael or owen mistsider however you want to call me) MAY 22ND 2014. 7:36PM texas area or what ever Free to send messages Blaster can you tel everone to feel free to send me messages?Lootmasters (talk) 00:55, May 1, 2014 (UTC) : I don't know what me saying that will do, but a great place for something like that would be your . Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 01:47, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hi hiKoalaking3 (talk) 20:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Question Hey Blaster Lenn here, from Star Wars Encyclopedia Advanced. I have a question. Can you teach me a bit more about CSS on the admin dash board? Thanks Blaster, Bye Lenn Hatchseeker 22:56, May 1, 2014 (UTC)user:Lenn Hatchseeker : Hi Lenn. I don't know if I know enough about CSS to actually teach you, but I can teach you how to modify already existant code. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 00:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Infobox mistake Blaster my skin is ivory replace peach with ivory on my life chart pleaseLootmasters (talk) 19:34, May 12, 2014 (UTC) : Ok. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:43, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :: also i \saw you talking to lenn about css whst is cssLootmasters (talk) 19:36, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :::: CSS is a type of code. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:43, May 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::: thank you!Lootmasters (talk) 00:49, May 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::: You're welcome. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 02:31, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Club Peguin blaster ive been playing club penguin for the past few weeksLootmasters (talk) 20:10, May 21, 2014 (UTC) : Cool. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :: blaster ive been playing club penguin for the past few weeksLootmasters (talk) 20:25, May 21, 2014 (UTC) ::: sorry i accidently repeated thatLootmasters (talk) 20:28, May 21, 2014 (UTC) :::: It's ok. I left a response above. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:29, May 21, 2014 (UTC) Hey hey blaster is ssgtrafaelmetal04 or owen mistsider so when or if lego minifigures have squads and junk is it still gonna be called super troopers-ssgtrafaelmetal04 or owen mistsider MAY 22ND 2014 7:40PM central texas time or how you say it—Preceding unsigned comment added by 74.196.219.36 (talk • contribs) : Hi. If LEGO Minifigures online has squads, it will be called Super Troopers. I will be creating the new squad (if squads are possible). Remember to use the signature button in the editing interface! Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 02:20, May 23, 2014 (UTC) : Getting a badge hello blaster its me jay i'm trying to get a badge. : Hi. Ok, but please remember to use the signature button to sign and the paragraph format options to create a header for your messages. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 13:50, May 24, 2014 (UTC) ::: ok 02:41, May 28, 2014 (UTC)blaster niceshot MAY 27TH 2014 9:41PM Hello Hey BLASTER It's me Seb I wanted to let you know that I wanna talk to u agian but your never on the Wiki Chat so can u plz be more active on there I want to talk to u have not talked to u in a while I would like for to do so thx : You can contact me on the forum. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:15, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Lego Minifigures Beta Hey guys its me ssgtrafalmetal04,lego minifigures didn came out they said it was gonna open in june and its already june,!!!???!!!!-- 13:25, June 16, 2014 (UTC) : The open beta will start this month. It will probably be soon, as there are about 15 days left in June. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:08, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin rendezvous Blaster can you meet me on club penguin friday 11:10 in the morning in the town?Lootmasters (talk) 00:36, June 23, 2014 (UTC) : also tell me whats your penguin name is gonna beLootmasters (talk) 00:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC) :: Sorry, I don't have a Club Peguin account. Also, please remember to create a header for your messages to keep everything organized. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 14:32, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Signing up for LMO hey blaster its me owen or ssgtrafaelmetal04, have u singed up for lego minifigures i just started playing 15:44, July 4, 2014 (UTC) : Hi. I have signed up for Lego Minifigures Online and my name is Electric Cookie Pickle. Also remember to create a header for your messages so I can find them much easier. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 18:13, July 4, 2014 (UTC) HELLO BLASTER hi blaster! how is it coming with the jay pic thingy? Dsin01 (talk) 20:03, July 13, 2014 (UTC) : Hi. Almost done making the image. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Go into your Wikia preferences, and paste the following into the box in the Signature section. Then, check the box that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature." :: Dsin01 (talk) :: Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:30, July 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: it worked thanks blaster! Dsin01 (talk) 20:36, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: You're welcome. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:37, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Being banned blaster reven and me are sorry and we promise not to be bad ever again we miss you very much :(Koalaking3 (talk) 14:25, July 18, 2014 (UTC) : I am currently not going to unban Reven at this time because he's had 3-4 bans already and I've given him more than enough chances and warnings to behave. As for your ban, I will consider removing it, but I expect to see improvements in your's and Reven's behavior. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 14:31, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: I am also not sure if you both understand what you did and the consequences of doing that, and how come Reven can't apologize to me himself? He has a Wikia account, and doesn't even need one to post. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 14:36, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: He's a slow typerKoalaking3 (talk) 15:00, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::: He has plenty of time. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:03, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::: blaster im very sorry about what i done i would like to play with you again :( Sniper1000 (talk) 15:13, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Could you list a few specific things you are apologizing for? I'm not sure if you understand what exactly you did. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: cursing not following your rules,killing others for no reason and mis behaving on the server. ::::::::: That's what I put as the ban reason, but I left some things out. Can you use your own words to fess up to what you did wrong? An apology is never real when the person doesn't know what they did. Please remember to sign your messages, too. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:37, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: ok heres what i did cursing not following the server rules not obeying your orders killing jay and koala and other players who play the server and misbehaving and using dynomint aka tnt and being badSniper1000 (talk) 15:41, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::: I'll consider removing the ban. However, I expect to see improvements in your's and Koala's behavior. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 15:45, July 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::::: i aggreeSniper1000 (talk) 15:57, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: blaster if you respond i will improve i promise i set a password on my computer so my other brothers can't get on my account for minecraft.Sniper1000 (talk) 20:58, July 18, 2014 (UTC) (Indent was getting too big) If I let you and Koala back on, I expect no more use of TNT, stopping when someone asks you to stop, no more randomly attacking people, following my directions, no more cursing/rude comments, and following the rules. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 21:07, July 18, 2014 (UTC) : Yes sir!Sniper1000 (talk) 21:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC) ::: Blaster i promise to keep my behavior good and koala says he won't blow up anything and i will be calm and be nice you guys.Sniper1000 (talk) 19:32, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::: I am still deciding when I'll unban you. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 19:33, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::: And if the other person promises/says something about the ban, they need to post it here himself. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 19:35, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Blaster can you clear our inventories? so we don't have anything you don't want i think i have weapons and some food.Koalaking3 (talk) 19:44, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::: I already cleared your inventories, so yes. lol Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 19:47, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: :::::::::: oh lol see you when ever you decide to unban us.Koalaking3 (talk) 19:49, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::: blaster are you still thinking? and koala has his saved worlds in the saves please answer the questionSniper1000 (talk) 20:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::: Yes Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:57, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Advice & Picture Hey Blaster! I just came for some advice and to let you know about something that may be a problem on your wiki. I wanted to ask how to take screenshots of a wiki so that I can copy the color of my wiki to make a picture. Also, on the part that shows your avatar picture and other information at the top of a user page, the photo looks a little messed up if you look at it closely. I'm sure you will be able to notice it, if not just send a reply and I'll tell you more about it. Thanks! Lenn Hatchseeker 23:01, July 26, 2014 (UTC) http://star-wars-encyclopedia-advanced.wikia.com/wiki/User:Lenn_Hatchseeker or User: Lenn Hatchseeker : Hi Lenn. What advice did you need and which picture looks messed up? My actual avatar, or the user masthead? Is the picture the problem you needed to tell me? You can take a picture of a wiki by taking a print screen, and pasting the photo into an image editor. I might be able to do some CSS fixes on the STEA wiki, incase you see changes. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 23:16, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :: That thing which is probably the masthead. The Attack Cruiser image, it looks cool on the left side but then on the right side it looks like there was a copy of it. Thanks. :: Also, could you help me with my signature? Where do you put the type of font you want? And where do you put the color? Thanks :: Lenn Hatchseeker (talk) 23:58, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: I have been playing with my signature so far I have this --> Lenn Hatchseeker (wall) (talk) 00:04, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :::: Hi again, :::: Keep getting things tto talk about.... am I allowed to talk to you guys on the forums? :::: Thanks, :::: Lenn Hatchseeker (wall) (talk) 00:16, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Sure, anyone is allowed to edit and talk anywhere as long as it abides by our Code of Conduct. As for the masthead, the reason it looks like a copy is because there actually is another cruiser there- the image is from Starfighter Level 5: Kamino. The signature is a bit complicated since you have to know some text properties and stuff so it might be easier if I made it, but I can try to explain if you want. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 00:39, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: Yes, I saw that it was complicated, I don't really need a picture like yours but I would like colored text though, so if you could teach me that I would appreciate it. ::::::: Thank you, Lenn Hatchseeker (wall) (talk) 16:25, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: :::::::: Text here You can also use a hex code for colors other than the standard blue ones, like #a3bce4 (you must have the hashtag for hex codes), and use separate span tags for things with different links. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 19:50, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: You also don't need separate wall and talk page links. If a wiki has walls, talk will redirect to the wall and vice versa. Make sure you check I want to use wikitext in my signature, too. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 19:54, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::: Whoops! The wall link doesn't lead to the talk page, but the talk page link can lead to walls. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 19:57, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey! Hey Blaster! I got bored and I thought I'd say "Hi" how are you doing? Lenn Hatchseeker (wall) (talk) 16:49, July 27, 2014 (UTC) : Hi, good. How about you? Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 18:33, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: Great, hey can you help me? I am kinda jealous, you have your own templates on your wiki, Wuher has his own, and I have copied or default ones. How do I make my own templates? ::: template video isn't helping so far, I haven't watched the whole thing but I have watched most of it. Basically it has only told me how to customize templates, which is helpful but I would like my own style of template. Thanks, Lenn Hatchseeker (wall) (talk) 16:22, July 28, 2014 (UTC) :::: That is dependant on the template in question. Some require more complex code than others, but to create the template page you put Template: in front of the name you want the template to have. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 19:43, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Blaster Hi Blaster, how are you? I just wanted to ask a quick question. I visit alot of wikis and most of them have their own design of template. I don't exactly get how you make a new template. I know how to edit a default template, or copy someone else's template, but I do not know how to make my own. I'm kinda jealous lol. Thanks for your help! Lenn Hatchseeker (wall) (talk) 23:01, August 6, 2014 (UTC) : Hi Lenn. There are many different styling properties, most of which are HTML or CSS properties. If you look at the code of the house infobox template, you might be able to figure out how the infobox is : customized since it's a little hard to explain. I chose this infobox instead of the character once since that one has really complicated code. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 00:56, August 7, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hey again. I was actually hoping for something like your version of userprofile I wanted to know how to make something like that only different style. ::: Lenn Hatchseeker (talk) 02:42, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::: The userprofile uses some CSS classes. You can see them in the MainPageBox Classes section (/*MainPageBox Classes*/). The ones I am using are .I1, .I2, and .I3. You can see the code for Template:Userprofile here. If you want to use it in an infobox, there is probably a way to implement this without CSS. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 03:08, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Lately I learned how to mess with an infobox and make new parameters. So I'm okay with infoboxes but I'll take a look at your code, figure out how you did it, then try to make something of my own. Thanks again for your help! Lenn Hatchseeker (talk) 14:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::: Oh right, also I wanted to ask you. I worked on my signature and used your thing to color it but it doesn't seem to color my links. It will color text but not the link I wanted to be colored. Thanks again, Lenn Hatchseeker (talk) 14:23, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::: Are you creating a span tag for each link? Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 14:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: I just had an epic fail moment on the Template I was trying to improve. Can you meet me on http://star-wars-encyclopedia-advanced.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat? :::::::::: I have something to show you anyway, plus I need help lol. Thanks, Lenn Hatchseeker (talk) 15:08, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Hey I'm on the chat finally lol I was looking at the new maps thing.Lenn Hatchseeker (Talk) 15:36, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::: Hey pal you awake? Or are you paying as much attention as I was a little bit ago lol? Lenn Hatchseeker (Talk) 15:46, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Possible Error in Code of Conduct Hey Blaster, just wanted to let you know that there might be an error in the Code of Conduct. I don't want to let you know on the talk page because it might give someone a bad idea. Can you meet me, say, on either of our wikis' chats, you can decide which one you want. Thanks Blaster, Lenn Hatchseeker (Talk) 19:28, August 8, 2014 (UTC) : This wiki's chat is fine, but I have to go out of the house soon so I may be afk. If I am, PM me and I'll get it when I come back. Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 20:14, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::: Hey Blaster, if you could meet me on the chat today, that would be fine. Sorry I wasn't on for a few days. And also, I like the template you made me, but I just wanted to know if it's possible to make the text darker when writing in it. I thought it might look better so if you could possible show me how to do that. Finally, I wanted to ask about something someone told me. I was told that there is a program to generate CSS related codes, so that I don't have to lol. I was wondering if you knew anything about that. Thanks again Blaster. Lenn Hatchseeker (Talk) 14:26, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::I can meet you in chat today, but I did do some Code of Conduct changes since we last talked. Do you want the text darker when you are inserting information or when it is displayed on the template? Either way, it is possible. I don't really know anything about programs that generate CSS (I've seen some when I was looking up stuff about CSS, but I went to them because I do the CSS myself). Blaster Niceshot (Talk) 14:38, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Alright Blaster I'm waiting for you on the chat see ya soon. Lenn Hatchseeker (Talk) 15:24, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I missed you again didn't I lol can you come on again? I was watching before, for a while, then I gave up and was browsing starwars.com lol.Lenn Hatchseeker (Talk) 16:01, August 12, 2014 (UTC)